I'll Be Your Home
by Aryiaa Bloodream
Summary: First impressions are always important, Reiya's first impressions on the Elric brothers was burnt to a crisp. Literally. Previously titled "You and Me"
1. How Cruel

Ahmahgad, a fanfic, I can't believe I've actually gotten off my lazy butt and written something o_o It's only the first chapter but...I still can't believe it. I've had this story in my head for a while now so I'm glad I could share it with others...I'm scared that characters won't be in character though x' There's some fanart on my DA account of Reiya if anybody's wondering what she looks like :

Disclaimer: Nobody in FullMetal Alchemist belongs to me...*Weeps* Reiya is mine though! *Clutches Reiya to her*

Reiya: Please help...

On with the fic :'3

* * *

"Roy!" A blur of red and black exclaimed before sending piles of paperwork flying. Roy Mustang's eyes narrowed as he watched all the paperwork on his desk flutter to the floor.

"Rei..."

The young woman dubbed as 'Rei' nodded in response, her crimson bangs swaying in correspondence. After blinking at the white glove hovering in front of her face all of a sudden, realisation dawned on her.

_Oh shit._

"Roy-"

Click.

A small explosion sounded through Central Headquarters. Within the break room Hughes, Havoc and Falman all shared a look of knowing.

"Reiya's here."

Edward curiously looked towards the three, standing from his position on a couch and heading towards them.

"Who's Reiya?" The blonde questioned.

"Just a good friend of the colonel's." Neither of the three seemed to want to go into details.

Ed blinked in confusion, that told him nothing. Ignoring the now two (Hughes sneaked away) Edward walked from the break room, motioning for his younger brother to follow. He still needed to report to Mustang about Lior and he was curious about this 'Reiya'. He also deemed himself dry enough, his reason for procrastinating out of time. The blonde teen continued to ponder as he made his way through the maze of corridors.

"What do you think that explosion was brother?" Ed snapped from his thoughts, looking towards his younger brother.

"Who knows" Ed shrugged "maybe Mustang got what he deserved."

As the brothers neared the colonel's office, they saw his door open and a burnt figure being dragged out. They stopped in their tracks as they watched the scene, their curiosity getting the better of them.

"You're so cruel Roy."

"I was serious when I warned you the last time."

The crispy figure sat up from their position on the floor, glaring vehemently at the colonel towering above her.

"You're never serious! Most of the time...Why should this be any different!"

Ed watched curiously as his superior sighed. He wondered how this stranger had the right to refer to the colonel as they did, not many got away with calling him Roy unscathed.

"When you clear the mess up from my office you may come in as you please." Roy then turned and headed back into his office, slamming his door behind him. The two brothers simply stared.

The toasted figure lay back down on the floor with a groan. Ed took this chance to look them over.

He figured the person was female, dull red bangs surrounded by obsidian locks, layers giving her a slightly ruffled appearance around her head while the longer length was straight. Her pale complexion (though black from being burnt) made her hair and clothes stand out. A black jacket concealed a red top and part of her matching pants, a red sleeve hiding her right arm from the elbow down. Big, heavy looking, leather boots adorned her feet. Only one was fully visible as one leg of her trousers was cut short to the length that shorts would be at, the other ordinary length.

"Brother, do you think she's ok?" Al looked down at his brother, watching his face as he waited for a reply.

"I'm not sure, guess we should check."

As the brothers got closer they noticed the young woman glaring at the ceiling. Ed finally took in her green eye colour, similar to spring leaves, and pondered why her eyes seemed narrower than the average Amesterian.

"Are you alright miss?"

"Huh?" the young woman blinked, looking to her side to the brothers "Who are you?"

"I'm the FullMetal Alchemist!" Ed beamed proudly.

"Who?" Silence. The green eyed girl looked in confusion at the two as they stared.

"I don't think she's heard of you brother."

"But- Just about everyone's heard of me!" The two watched as the girl who was previously on the floor opened the door to Mustang's office.

"Roy do you know of a midget and a big hench dude?"

"Who are you calling someone who has to be under a microscope to be seen?!" Ed fumed.

"Ah FullMetal, I believe you owe me a report." Roy grinned from within his office.

"Damnit..." Ed cursed under his breath.

"Brother, I'll stay out here this time."

"Eh?" Ed looked back at his brother in slight confusion before shrugging "Fine." He then proceeded to walk into the colonel's office, leaving a smirking girl and a curious Al behind.

"So, what's your name miss?" Al questioned.

"Reiya, Reiya Summers." Reiya smiled as she enthusiastically shook Al's hand although he didn't offer it.

"How do you know the colonel?"

"Hmm, he's just a friend I've known for a while now."

_That's the same answer the others gave..._ Al thought to himself.

"Ah, I see."

Reiya stared at the floor in thought as Al studied her. He began to wonder about the shape of her eyes, he'd never seen ones that shape before.

"Who was that kid with you?" Al snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oh, that's my older brother, his name's Edward. Oh how rude, I didn't introduce myself! I'm Alphonse Elric!" Alphonse seemed to beam as he introduced himself.

"Pleasure to meet you Alphonse. Are you cold in there by the way?" Reiya questioned, circling Al and tapping her knuckles of her left hand against the armour before he moved away.

"Ah, no, I'm used to it so I don't really get too warm or cold."

_Strange... _Reiya pondered momentarily.

The young woman stared enthusiastically. She admired that Al seemed to be able to wear that heavy armour all day. Suddenly she had a thought.

"Hey, wanna get some ice-cream?" hey eyes sparkled at the though.

"But it's raining..." Al replied, he was nervous of the questions the young woman would ask when he didn't eat anything.

Reiya blinked as she looked towards the window, her excitement dying as she finally took noticed of the weather "So it is..."

Suddenly a small mew seemed to echo within Al's armour, freezing him in place as he tried to cover it up.

"Did I hear...A kitty?" Reiya's eyes widened as her excitement returned, nearing closer to Al and grasping his cold arm when in range.

"Please don't tell brother!" Reiya blinked at the request, the thought had never even crossed her mind.

"Of course I won't, why would I tell that midget anything?"

"I heard that!" Ed's voice yelled from the other side of the door, shocking the pair.

_How did he manage to hear that? I'm not that loud am I...?_

"I think we should move a bit away so I'm not in range of chibi-san when he emerges..." Reiya purposely said 'chibi-san' quieter from the rest of her sentence in case Ed heard her again.

Al merely nodded in reply, following the ebon and scarlet haired girl a couple of windows down the corridor. After they reached the destination Reiya turned back with her excited expression.

"Can I see your kitty? I love cats!"

"Well..." The taller of the two contemplated what to do, he couldn't just open his chest plate, she'd see that he was hollow inside, but... She seemed to love cats like he did, maybe more. "Ok, just give me a moment."

Reiya nodded in reply, not caring as long as she saw the feline.

_I should calm down with the cats but they're so damn cute! _Reiya almost squealed out loud, unable to calm her excitement.

She watched as Al turned around and fumbled with his chest plate. She waited patiently until the small, ginger (slightly soggy) kitten was presented- this time she couldn't resist from squealing.

"So cute! What's his name? Is he yours? I want one!" The series of questions were asked in quick succession, leaving the Elric to decipher them.

"Al! Did you pick up another cat!" The two turned around in surprise to see Ed standing there, arms crossed. He appeared annoyed to the young woman.

_Clearly he has something up his butt..._

"Uhm, well, you see...The thing is-"

"He's mine." The brothers looked towards the young woman, one in confusion, the other curiosity.

"Oh really, why have you brought him with you to headquarters then?"

Reiya took the ginger kitten from the largest of the three, rubbing her face against the felines while cradling it. She sighed in relief as the kitten began purring.

_Good kitty...No scratching me...Please make this work._

"Well he's just so cute! I had to bring him in to show off. I'm glad Roy didn't sing him when he burnt me. You're just too cute to be burnt aren't you diddums?"

Ed speculated the scene before him. The girl seemed to be standing up for his brother but the way the kitten behaved... And its fur was wet... He left it at that, not wanting to confuse himself over this strange woman.

"I was just telling Al h ere that he could come visit this little guy anytime he wanted as he seems to like cats, isn't that right Al?" Reiya looked up to Al with a smile.

"Yeah, we can see him between visits right?" The excitement in Al's voice couldn't be missed.

Ed knew this could be the closest to his little brother having a pet while they were looking for the stone. He knew they never really had that much time between assignments though. Maybe...

"If we have the time between assignments."

"Thank you brother!" Al enveloped Ed in a bone crushing hug, the evidence clearer on the blonde's face; a grimace.

This interaction between the brothers confused Reiya, she had seen many people get excited before but not with this result. It almost made her feel...Empty.

_Is it that big of a deal...?_

"Well, guess I'll leave you guys to your business, come to see this guy anytime, you can get my address from Roy." With that Reiya began to enter Roy's office, she still had a mess to clean.

She turned to give the brothers a smile before entering the office, only then did she release the kitten dubbed 'Edward' by herself. She'd chosen this because the kitten appeared to be smaller than average. She hoped the blonde would find the humour behind the name. At this though she grinned, not noticing the twitching Roy.

"Reiya..." The girl blinked and turned her attention to the source of her name. She then saw the reason for his tone of voice. The still damp 'Edward' was climbing up the colonel's arm, digging his little claws into the blue uniform for grip.

"Ehehe...I can explain..."

_Oh shit..._

Click.

* * *

~Next Day~

"You got me in a lot of trouble Eddy-Kins!" The mentioned kitten cocked his head in confusion, earning a sigh from his owner.

"Leave my curtains alone today and I may forgive you for the Roy thing."

Images of her tattered curtains filled her mind, the young kitten finding joy in destroying her furniture after only a day of living with her.

_This must be revenge for the whole naming thing...Edward Elric has probably cursed me..._

A twitch began in her eyebrow as she heard a knock from her front door, eyes clenching shut in frustration.

"If it's Hughes again, I swear to God..."

Reiya placed her book down on her desk in a huff and exited her small study. She heard another knock as she trudged closer to her front door, annoyance growing.

"Maybe she's not home brother."

Reiya would recognise that voice anywhere; she didn't know anyone else that wore armour though she only met him yesterday. Her foul mood instantly lifted as she promptly threw her front door open and leapt forth to latch herself onto Al's arm. She then noticed it wasn't cold though...And it was oddly fleshy...

_This can't be right..._

She then lifted her leaf green eyes to meet Ed's irritated golden ones.

"Oh, wrong target." Ed seemed to twitch at the response, watching as she repeated her leap onto Al's arm. He took noted of the plain jeans and t-shirt she was wearing today although she kept on her strange sleeve. It appeared a complete contrast to yesterdays clothing.

"Eddy-Kins has missed you!"

"But brothers been with me all this time." Reiya shook her head as Ed's twitch grew at the nickname 'Eddy-Kins'.

The green eyed woman then proceeded to drag the younger Elric into her home. Ed followed behind him, closing the front door behind him as the woman neglected to.

"Ed! Here kitty!"

All three watched as a familiar kitten trotted into view and mewed, heading straight towards the blonde Elric instantly and rubbing himself again his legs.

"Aw, I think he likes you!"

"You named him after brother?"

"Yepp! Seemed to fit as he's smaller than average." Ed's twitch became contagious and shifted to his eye, both eye and eyebrow twitching in unison as he sent a death glare to Reiya. He kept himself in check however as Al appeared really happy, glancing at the kitten in glee. He didn't want to take that happiness from him. Instead he crossed his arms in a huff as 'Eddy-Kins' continued to rub himself against his legs.

"Make yourselves comfy by the way. Eddy's toys are in the study if you wanna head there, I'll grab some drinks."

As Reiya began moving to a room assumed to be the kitchen, Al called out to her. "Uhm, where's your study?"

"Oh" Reiya blushed in embarrassment and pointed to the door opposite to the one she was about to walk through "Just in there."

The brothers headed into the small room and took in the surroundings. Two messy bookshelves, a fireplace straight ahead, a desk to the right of the door and a rug underneath a small table, a brown leather armchair sitting just behind it.

Al looked back to see what his brother thought of the room but found him gone, instead he found the kitten Ed staring up at him with his golden eyes.

Reiya headed straight to the cupboards she kept the glasses in. Grabbing 3, two with one hand, she placed them on the counter below. Looking back up at the glass door she stared at her reflection, frowning at the sight of her eyes. She'd never liked them, how they weren't wide like the average Amestrian but not the same as her fathers. Another reminder of what she would never be. Sighing Reiya pulled her gaze away from her reflection and looked around for a tray.

Ed stood in the doorway of the kitchen, arms crossed as he watched his 'host'. She seemed to glare at her cupboard, for reasons he couldn't understand. She seemed different and not because of her clothes. She seemed tired, fed up. She was a complete contrast to the bubble of energy he and his brother had encountered yesterday.

"Need some help?" Ed questioned, his voice ringing out in the small room and succeeding to break the silence.

"Huh?" Reiya turned and sighed in relief, the blonde had made her jump "Nah, it's ok Ed. What kind of host would I be if you helped?" the young woman smiled.

"Well, if you're sure." Ed shrugged and walked away to join his brother.

Reiya stared at the door, continuing to do so after Ed's departure. There was something about him...He made her nervous.

_What is he...?_

Shrugging off her thoughts she continued to prepare the 3 drinks. Opening the small fridge and grabbing a carton of milk, filling the three glasses with the white liquid, placing the carton back when done. After finishing the small task Reiya reached up to the cupboard beside the one housing the glasses, reaching for a small container of powder and placing it onto the tray. She was about to grab the tray to move into the study before she moved away from it, she always forgot one little detail but not this time.

_The elusive spoon will not evade me!_

Reaching into a drawer just in front of her Reiya proceeded to grab a tea spoon and place it on the tray with everything else; beaming in triumph as though she just won a battle. Finally grabbing the tray she balanced it on her solitary sleeve, heading straight to her study. The sight that greeted her was amusing.

Eddy-kins was chasing the tail of Ed's jacket while he ran around trying to avoid the feline. Comments such as 'Demon Cat!' and 'Fiend!' were thrown at the small creature as Reiya continued to stare at the scene. Al was clearly at a loss of what to do as he stood in his spot trying to persuade his brother to stop running.

"Brother, stop!"

"Not until this beast stops chasing me!"

_He's chasing you because you're running..._ The few hours of playing with the kitten had taught Reiya this. Fleeing from the feline made him think you were playing a game.

Shaking her head Reiya placed the tray onto the table in front of her armchair. Taking the tea spoon she proceeded to put three spoonfuls of the powder into one of the glasses, the liquid turning brown as she stirred it.

"If you don't hurry your drinks will get warm."

The two brothers stopped arguing to look at the tray. Ed's face contorted with disgust while Al moved to sit beside Reiya, neither had noticed that Eddy-kins had the end of Ed's coat in his mouth and was having the time of his life. Al leaned against the side of the armchair the young woman was currently seated on.

"Come sit down Ed!"

"No chance..." Ed inched further away from the tray of milk.

Reiya stood with an evil gleam in her eye, cracking the knuckles of her left fist as she glanced down at the kitten still chewing on the blonde's red jacket. She knew the kitten would aid her in some way.

"Sure about that?"

"Definately."

Reiya made to move towards Ed but came to a sudden halt when a loud yowl reached her ears. Glancing down she came eye to eye with a very pissed off Eddy, the corner of her eye catching the reason for the yowl. She had stepped on his tail.

_When did he mo-._

"OW! Eddy, get off!" Reiya yelped as she shook her leg, the ginger kitten hanging on with tooth and claws. After a couple of minutes of shaking the kitten released her leg to leap up at her right arm, grasping the sleeve with his claws only to slip back down to the floor, claws leaving tears on his way down.

"Al, this is why you don't want cats..." Ed slowly moved towards where his brother was seated, hoping not to catch the eye of the demonic kitten that was tearing the female's right arm to bits. Reiya had managed to subdue the feline with that arm and didn't seem bothered as it repeatedly bit and clawed at it.

"Naughty Eddy-kins, you don't attack people!" Reiya scolded. She received no reply in return, only a low growl and more chewing on her already ruined sleeve.

_Great, now I'll need a new one..._

"Uhm, Ms Reiya? Is your arm ok?"

Blinking the mentioned person nodded, holding her right arm out to show it was ok, and the kitten still hanging on to chew even further on it.

"I'm fine; I feel sorrier for him though to be honest. His teeth will be killing him later."

Both brothers blinked at each other. Ed decided at that moment there was more to her arm than she let on, she didn't seem to be in any pain apart from the scratches and bites around her legs and upper arm. Either she was being brave or there was something more...

Reiya noticed the blonde Elric's gaze on her arm and tried to keep her face straight. She was grateful for her white gloves which she continued to wear today otherwise her sleeve wouldn't cover the whole of her arm up. It was then she noticed Eddy was about to lose his grip on her arm with his claws, his jaw was firmly clamped on, however she could feel her scarlet sleeve beginning to loosen.

_Not now!_

Reaching in panic for the ginger kitten Reiya's eyes widened as he fell to the floor, red sleeve still clamped in his jaw. Shining metal was now revealed to the occupants within the room. Ed's eyes widened at the realisation of what was in front of him.

"Automail."

* * *

Dundundun, how many saw that coming?

Please leave a review if you see anything I could improve on ^^ No flames, if you didn't like it, why review on it?


	2. Brother

Chapter 2! My goodness, I never thought I'd get this written...The amount of times I got distracted and left it was ridiculous. I've begun drawing a comic of this story which is on my DeviantArt account. It isn't the best of art but I'm proud of what I've done so far. This chapter won't have as much Ed and Al in it as he last chapter but there's a reason for that! _ _

Disclaimer: Nobody in FullMetal Alchemist belongs to me...*Weeps* Reiya is mine though! *Clutches Reiya to her*

* * *

"Automail."

Reiya hid her arm behind her back as quickly as she could. She couldn't banish the blush creeping up on her though, she was beyond embarrassed. She glared at the small feline trotting away, hoping that the death stare would bring her sleeve back.

_How will I explain this...?_

"Miss Reiya..." Alphonse's soft voice drew Reiya from her thoughts, directing her attention to him. Although she couldn't see his face, his eyes and tone of voice told her enough; he felt sorry for her.

"You're ashamed of it." Ed's statement cut through her, causing her to turn away from the brothers. How the elder of the two had read her face like a book, she would never know.

_He's right...I'm ashamed and always have been...'He' worked so hard and I have only this to show for it..._

Reiya hadn't noticed that Al had stood and was just before her, her shaking body compelling him to place a hand on her shoulder. Her reaction to it was to lean into the comfort given; clinging to what she could from the armour. Sobs slowly broke through the silence as Reiya gave in to her emotions.

Alphonse looked back to his brother for help, he knew that Ed wasn't the best at comforting others but he was unsure of what to do. When he made eye contact with the alchemist he was met with a gentle look, one of understanding and sympathy.

Looking away from his elder sibling, Al began to lead the young woman to the leather armchair. He made her sit down after coaxing her near enough to it, pushing the table with the abandoned drinks to the side. After seating himself in front of her on the floor he began to speak.

"Miss Reiya, automail is nothing to be ashamed of. It's perfectly normal, even brother has it." Reiya took in his words and tried to calm herself, talking deep, shaky breaths.

_He's right, I shouldn't be ashamed but...Either way I shouldn't cry._

Reiya continued to take shaky breaths, determined to regain her composure. This continued on for several minutes until she succeeded in her task, slowly opening her blurry eyes to the small study.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me." Reiya apologised. She forced a smile at Al and blinked abruptly as Ed came into view. He was holding an envelope towards her with an un-gloved hand. Al's words rang in her head as she stared at the shiny steel staring back at her.

_That's..._

"The colonel wanted us to give this to you, which is why we came over" Ed proceeded to drop the envelope on Reiya's lap, turning to leave after "C'mon Al, let's go."

"Brother, watch out!"

"Huh?" Ed turned to look at his brother, not before putting his foot down on something soft though.

"Mow!"

"Ack!" Ed fell to the floor as Eddy-Kins flew at his face, clinging to the side of his head with his claws, fur bristling in irritation. The two rolled around on the floor in a struggle for minutes while the Reiya and Al watched in amusement.

"I should have mentioned that little Eddy can turn feral when you stand on his tail." Reiya giggled. She didn't even know the kitten's reactions to situations after a day but felt like she needed to break the silence a bit. The blonde's curses continued to fill the room as he attempted to pull the feline from his face.

"Stupid cat!" The elder Elric finally managed to pry the kitten from his face leaving scratch marks along his scalp to his jaw. Holding the raging feline at arm's length Ed growled at it, looking at the other two occupants of the room. A smirk grew on his face as he formulated a plan. Al noticed the look in his brother's eyes and slowly backed away, leaving the confused Reiya where she was.

A scream erupted through the room as Reiya ducked from the flying kitten, glaring venomously at Ed. Reiya cautiously looked behind her to see Eddy-Kins trotting to the other end of the study, a sigh of relief escaping her.

"C'mon Al, we're leaving."

"Huh?" Reiya blinked as she turned back to the blonde and his brother standing at the entrance of the small study "So soon?"

"We only came to give you that envelope, nothing more." Ed said as he reached out to open the door.

"Oh, guess I might see you guys around then. Take care Al!" Reiya smiled and waved to the armour before he exited the room.

"Seeya."

Reiya listened out for the front door opening and closing. She sighed quietly to herself as silence set into the room. She wouldn't admit it but the small amount of company was nice. Glancing at the abandoned drinks she raised an eyebrow at the small feline trying to squeeze his face into the glasses.

"I don't think I'll ever understand you..."

* * *

"Stupid Roy, I'll kill him..."

Reiya had been wandering down the main shopping street of Central for over an hour. The details of the letter Roy had given her required her to do so. The one thing she hated most was shopping. She hated the effort that was needed to do such a simple task.

_Next time I see Roy...I swear..._

"Hey miss! You look like you'd like my stuff!" Reiya blinked and turned to where the voice had called out from. She was about to refuse but then noticed that a child was managing the small stall. She knew she wouldn't be able to get out of this one. She was a sucker for children.

Walking over to the small stall she smiled at the little boy, looking down to what he was selling. There was a range of pendants made from steel. Reiya took note of the transmutation symbols glinting at her, picking up one that was familiar to her.

"Those ones are cheaper than the rest." Reiya looked to the boy as he nodded. She looked back down at the transmutation circle in her hand and smiled to herself. She had already made up her mind to buy it. Looking through the rest she noticed a couple of other pendants that caught her eye and handed the three to the boy.

"I'll take these." The boy beamed brighter at the aspect of a sale. Reiya couldn't help but smile at him, she just wanted to scoop him up in her arms and take him home. She watched as the pendants were placed into a small bag and handed back to her, replacing the bag with the suitable amount of coins into his hand. Turning to move on she gave one last smile and a wave to the boy.

Continuing to meander through shops Reiya caught sight of her reflection in one of the windows. She moved closer and ran her fingers through her crimson bangs, scowling as she noticed it was fading at the tips and her roots were beginning to show. Moving with determination she headed in the general direction of a shop she visited frequently.

Seeing the sign to the small shop she sighed in relief. Sometimes she got lost looking for the small building, frustration growing whenever she had to visit it.

_I still blame Roy. _

* * *

Reiya read through the page of the journal in her hand slowly, taking in the smaller details. The messy handwriting filling the pages was hard to read but it was writing Reiya was accustomed to. Turning the next page she glanced over the title of the entry and frowned.

"Mow." Eddy-Kins pawed at his owner's leg in an attempt to gain her attention, orange tail swaying erratically in frustration.

"Yes, yes, I know. Just a couple more minutes ok?" Reiya gently petted Eddy-Kins' head before returning to the small journal in her hands. She winced as she felt the sharp claws of the feline dig into her ankles, instantly regretting putting her feet up on the small table in front of her.

"Mow!"

"Alright! Fine! Let's go." With a bang the small journal was slammed onto the table. Sighing in frustration she took her feet from the table and followed after the bouncing kitten. Deep inside she was grateful to the feline for interrupting her though, she had as much will to read the entry she'd come to as much as Ed drinking milk. Frowning at the pile of dishes that was growing next to her sink Reiya sighed again.

_They'll have to wait._

Her bare feet were soundless on the kitchen tiles as she made her way to the fridge. Upon opening it she looked at the contents before reaching for what she was looking for: cat food. Almost tripping over the purring Eddy-Kins, Reiya kneeled down to his food bowl. She struggled to keep the ginger kitten away from the bowl as she filled it, the feline eager to eat.

"There, now stop complaining." Reiya glanced down at Eddy-Kins as he began to eat. A small smile formed on her face as she continued to watch him. The quiet ticking in the room drew her attention to the clock mounted above the kitchen door; her smile disintegrated.

_Time to get going..._

Heading out of the kitchen she took a right, walking past her study to the stairs ahead. Walking into the single room at the top Reiya began to undress. She purposely avoided looking into her full-length wall mirror as she reached inside her wardrobe for a black dress she knew was in there. Changing quickly she finally looked into the mirror and nodded to herself. The dress reached to just below her knees and was made of simple linen.

Reiya contemplated on tying her hair up but decided to leave it down. Nodding again to herself she headed back out of her room, taking her time down the stairs. She ignored the purring kitten as she reached the bottom, continuing on her way to the front door.

_I wonder what he'd like this time._

Almost bumping into the front door Reiya gained her bearings. She slipped on her regular boots and had just finished fastening them up when she remembered something. Quickly dashing back into her study she picked a small bag up. Shifting between the three pendants she had bought just earlier she selected the one she wanted: the transmutation circle that had seemed so familiar to her. Pocketing it she returned to her front door where she bent down to be closer to Eddy-Kins.

"I'll just be a little while ok? Be good and don't break anything." Smiling to the kitten she stood and walked out the door. Staring at the door for a few seconds she sighed before walking determinedly towards her destination.

Paying no mind to those who were still wandering the streets doing last minute shopping Reiya allowed her thoughts to drift. Streets and shops of many kinds passed by unnoticed by the teen. Eventually she stopped and entered a particular store, a florist. A bell chimed as the door was opened, signalling a customer. Many flowers filled the room, scents and colours assaulting the eyes and noses of those who entered.

"Hey Reiya! It's been a while. How've you been?" The elderly woman at the counter caught her attention. She smiled as she walked closer, eying the different flowers up as she walked by them.

"I've been fine, just here for my usual. How's the shop doing?"

"Sales have been down; it's nothing to worry about though. I won't be able to keep up with it soon though; my back's starting to act up again. I'll have to start looking for an assistant to hire." The old woman spoke as she started to fix a small bouquet of daffodils. Reiya noticed that she still handled the flowers with the same tenderness that she had years ago.

"You know I wouldn't mind helping out if it's needed Mina, I could do with the extra money now anyways; got a kitten to look after along with myself." Reiya smiled as Mina returned behind the counter, placing the bouquet onto it.

"Oh! A kitten is it? I always thought you were more of a dog person myself. So tell me all about it." Reiya perched herself onto the counter as she began to speak, smiling widely.

"Well, he's a small, ginger little thing. I don't think he's a pedigree because he's so strange. He's got the most beautiful golden eyes; you wouldn't believe it unless you saw them. I decided to name him after someone who reminds me of him, try and guess the name." She beamed at Mina, leaning against her crossed legs as she looked at her.

"I don't think I'd be able to guess in a million years child, go ahead and tell me." Mina began to write on a small card as she waited for Reiya to continue speaking.

"I named him Eddy-Kins, after someone I know. Well, I don't really know him but I've talked to him some. He's short for his age but he has the same amazing eyes. You'd think that they were both the same person if it weren't for the fact that Edward was blonde and Eddy-Kins was a cat" Reiya chuckled to herself "The FullMetal Alchemist I named him after...I'm sure you know about him considering you keep up with that kind of stuff."

"You sound fond of him." Reiya blinked at the aging woman as she gave her a knowing look.

The teen couldn't ignore the look Mina was giving her, it made her wonder if she knew something she didn't "Who, Edward or the cat?"

"This Edward fellow." Mina couldn't help but chuckle at the expression given to her. The faces that were pulled at her never ceased to amuse her.

"No way! He's so inconsiderate! I hardly even know him, how could I be fond of him! Not to mention he's a midget! He's only ever kind to his brother."Reiya fumed.

"Maybe he reminds you of 'him' then" Mina placed the small card she had been writing on into the tie that was holding the bouquet of daffodils together "It's not often you take to strangers. It might be good for you to maybe get to know him."

Reiya watched as Mina placed the card "You really think so? He's a state alchemist, I don't want to get to know him and his brother just for them to die and leave me."

Mina shook her head. "You can't keep holding onto these insecurities your entire life child, you'd never get anywhere. You need to let go."

"I've tried Mina; I've tried so hard..." The teen lowered her head to hide her watering eyes from anyone who might see.

"All I can say is to let others in; you can't get over it with just me in your heart. Try to find some friends who can show you that there's more to life than just suffering."

Reiya tried to force her tears away, lifting her head to smile at the old woman. "You're right, you always are. I'll try to do that then. It wouldn't hurt to try at least."

"There we go, now go say hello to that delinquent. I'm sure he's missed you." Mina said. She smiled as she watched Reiya jump off the counter and grab the bouquet. She ignored the coins placed on the counter as she watched the teen begin to leave.

"And don't forget to smile; I'm sure 'he' wouldn't like to see you upset." Mina called out.

Turning for a last time to see the old woman Reiya smiled "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks."

The bell to the shop chimed once more as Reiya left. Standing outside the shop for a moment she took a deep breath, facing towards her destination. Taking the time to read the writing on the card her lips turned up into a smile, reading it aloud in her head.

'_We miss you with all our hearts; don't be getting into trouble where you are now, Reiya and Mina.' Silly..._

Forcing her feet to move she once again continued to her destination, cradling the daffodils in her arms carefully. Looking down at the flowers she couldn't help but notice that they were brighter than usual, rather than a golden yellow they were pale. Continuing to ponder the flowers Reiya almost walked past her destination, gathering her bearings before she walked too far ahead.

Reiya hesitated for a moment before walking into open area, purposely avoiding seeing the giant steel letters above the gate screaming 'Cemetery'. Walking past headstones that bore no relevance to her she bowed her head, her feet following a path they knew from experience. Stopping at a particular headstone she lifted her head to read over the inscription.

Drake Summers

1891-1913

Beloved brother and son

Kneeling down she gently placed the bouquet of daffodils at the base of the headstone. Her fingers lingered on the flowers as she made herself comfortable on the cold floor.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to visit on our last appointment, something came up" Reiya smiled "Not much to report really, just little things. First, I got a kitten. You would have loved him, he's so playful but he keeps tearing up my things. He's kind of like you if you don't count the whole being a cat thing." She averted her eyes from the grey stone slab.

"My automail's been playing up again, I'm thinking of getting it replaced. I hope you don't mind but my arm is pretty short compared to the other now."Reiya flexed the fingers of her right hand "I'll come back and show you my new arm after I get the money to get it done, then I can mount my old one just for you. It can sit just above the fireplace in my study, so I can see it every day."

Drawing her gaze back to the headstone she sighed "Other than that there isn't much else to say. I met a couple of guys, brothers. One's short and rude, the other likes to wear armour all the time. I think you would have mingled well with them though; they were state alchemists like you were. Oh, that reminds me."

Rummaging in her pocket she pulled out the transmutation circle pendant. "I bought this for you. I know it's the circle you used to use all the time so..." Reiya gently placed the small piece of metal on top of the headstone.

"Mina missed you; I talked to her before I came here. She seems to be having back problems again. You used to brighten her shop up more than her flowers ever could." Looking around her Reiya noticed that it had become slightly darker, the sun beginning to hide itself behind the distant buildings.

"Seems I'll have to cut my visit short for today. At least I made it this time eh?" Reiya chuckled quietly to herself, shivering slightly as a cool breeze swept past her.

"I'll talk to you next month then, and next time I'll come with more news to tell you." Smiling she traced her index finger along the 'D' of the inscription, standing afterwards. Staring at the dull stone for a moment she nodded to herself.

_Goodbye._

Turning Reiya began to make her way back out of the cemetery, leaving behind the glinting pendant as a sign of her presence.

* * *

Phew, finally got that written. Not as long as the previous chapter but it was hard enough to pull out. The whole reason for this chapter is a bit of back story for my OC, I know it was probably boring but the future chapters probably won't be as bad x Was hard trying to find out what timeline FullMetal Alchemist was following too but I went by the whole WWII time of events considering that Conquerer of Shambala is set in it. Thanks to FullMetal Alchemist: Brotherhood I have a more accurate date of the timeline, hopefully it'll fit to the story better ^^

If I have the timeline's completely messed up please tell me ^^ I would much appreciate it.

Please review, criticism is much appreciated :


	3. Paperweight

Chapter 3! I'm uploading this on Christmas so that those who read my story so far can enjoy a Christmas update. I had fun writing this although at times I almost lost the will. Well, hope it's up to the same standards at the previous two chapters if not better!

Disclaimer: Nobody in FullMetal Alchemist belongs to me...*Weeps* Reiya is mine though! *Clutches Reiya to her*

Just before I start this, Merry Christmas!

* * *

Light escaped through the curtains to illuminate a figure. Reiya groaned as she was roused from her sleep. Cracking an eye open tiredly she glared at her surroundings. Untangling her legs from her covers she sat on the edge of the bed, staring inattentively in front of her.

"Mow." Eddy-Kins stretched and proceeded to jump down from the bed, trotting to the door and waiting patiently. Standing, Reiya trudged slowly towards an adjoining room, growling at the light shining through the opaque window. Ignoring the light she sluggishly moved towards the sink.

The small bathroom consisted of a sink, a toilet and a shower; plain white tiles decorated the walls and floor of the small room. It was enough for Reiya to get along with. Glaring at the mirror above the sink she left the tap running to fill the porcelain basin.

After a few moments of glaring at herself, Reiya felt the water reach her fingertips from where she rested her hands on the basin. Deciding then was a good time to stop the water; she let the steam heat the area around the basin.

_Here goes._

Reaching into the basin she cupped her hands together, gathering as much of the boiling water as she could. It didn't remain in her hands for long and was dripping down her face after being discarded. She stood there for a moment before frantically reaching for the towel she kept beside the basin, wiping as much of the hot water from her face as quickly as she could.

_Hot water is hot..._

Bringing the towel from her slightly stinging face Reiya looked up in the mirror to see her skin tinting red.

"Mow." Reiya blinked, pulling her sight from her reflection to look at the kitten rubbing himself against her legs.

"What?" Eddy-Kins looked at his owner expectantly. A sigh was given in reply.

"I know, I know." Reiya groaned; the feline was so needy. Grabbing a toothbrush from atop the basin she proceeded to put toothpaste on it and stick it in her mouth. Moving out of the bathroom, kitten at her heels, she began brushing her teeth while on the move.

Before she even realised it Reiya found herself in the kitchen. She briefly acknowledged the kitten dashing to his food bowl. Walking to the fridge, she opened it to view is contents. She paused in her brushing to grab the desired item, her toothbrush simply sitting in her mouth. Before she knew it Reiya had filled Eddy's bowl with the rank smelling meat. Leaving everything on the counter she headed back upstairs to finish brushing her teeth without Eddy-Kins tripping her up.

_Damned cat, damned sun, damned everything._

Upon entering the bathroom once more she purposely closed the door behind her. Trudging up to the sink she finished brushing her teeth, leaning against the porcelain basin lazily. She found herself leaving the bathroom a moment later, glancing at her clock on the bedside table.

_10AM? It's too early for me!_

Growling under her breath Reiya slowly made her way to her wardrobe. She remembered the condition of her favourite clothes after her usual raid on Roy's office. Sighing in defeat she glanced at the other clothes she had, frowning at the many clothes she had hardly touched before selecting out an outfit.

After changing Reiya glanced into her full length mirror with a frown; her black trousers she wasn't bothered by, it was her shirt. A white shirt that was loose, puffy at the shoulders and had ties on the wrists to make the sleeves seem looser and puffy like the shoulders. A brown leather corset sat over it. Overall in her eyes it seemed...puffy.

Avoiding anymore thoughts on the outfit Reiya forced herself downstairs, automatically heading into the study. Glancing upon the small table she remembered why there was a mess of papers there; she was looking for an automail mechanic.

_Maybe I should hire a cleaner or something...I'm making more mess than I'm cleaning._

Sitting herself down into her armchair Reiya sighed. Reaching out towards the mess she began to browse through them again, taking in more of the information on them than she had the previous night.

_This is going to be a looong day._

* * *

"Hey Roy, I need help with something." Reiya closed the door to Roy's office behind her, heading towards the couch and placing a long plastic bag on it. The clear plastic revealed a white coat.

Roy lifted his head briefly to look at the teen before focusing on his paperwork again. "Whatever it is the answer is no."

"What! C'mon! You don't even know what it is yet!" Reiya slammed her hands on the desk in frustration, a couple of pieces of paperwork gliding slowly to the floor. Unfortunately Roy noticed this and pointed roughly towards the door.

"Out." Roy glared. He would not have her creating bother for him while he was working; she was a disaster for his office.

"But-" Reiya began to protest before being cut off.

"Out."

Frowning at the colonel the teen walked as slowly as she could towards her wrapped up coat, intent on delaying her exit as much as she could. She was half way to her destination before a paperweight slammed into the back of her head. Yelling in pain and spinning around she gave Roy a furious glare in return for the one he was giving her.

"You jerk, what was that for?! That could have killed me!" Reiya could see Roy was struggling to not burn her to a crisp. She rubbed the back of her head before barely dodging a second paperweight aimed at her head, her eyes wide in shock as she glanced from where the painful object had landed and the colonel.

"Just get out of my office!"

No more needed to be said, Reiya was out of the room in a flash. Slamming the door behind her she stared at it while clutching her coat to her, almost expecting another paperweight to be flying towards her through the wood at any moment. Only a couple of minutes of tense waiting scared her thoughts from her head.

Sighing she began to move mechanically towards the break room she often visited when kicked out of Roy's office. She wasn't permitted to be there as she wasn't part of the military but Hughes or someone always snuck her in, even if it was just to show her pictures. Part of her was glad to be accepted into the small band of friends but at the same time she didn't really feel like she belonged there.

Upon reaching the moderately sized room from the maze of corridors minutes later Reiya was instantly bombarded by pictures of Elicia. Briefly glancing at the photos sitting right in front of her she turned her attention to the source; Hughes. She registered that he was rambling and squealing in relevance to his daughter, eyes shining in joy.

"Reiya, it's been so long! I haven't shown you the latest pictures of Elicia! She's so adorable now and she follows me everywhere! Here, take a look!" Hughes couldn't contain his excitement as he spoke, slowly edging the many pictures of his daughter further into the teens face until her eyes crossed at the proximity.

_Don't look, don't look, don't look..._

Reiya chanted in her head as she tried to keep herself from focusing on the pictures for too long, she knew she'd fall victim to the cuteness of the small child in the pictures if she did. Silently she cursed the Lieutenant Colonel in front of her for knowing her weakness and exploiting it; children.

"Hughes, as much as I enjoy seeing them I don't have time for it." Reiya glared at the elder, trying to keep her face from showing her internal struggle. She wasn't about to let Hughes distract her from her current mission.

"But Reiyaaa" Hughes whined "You never visit enough for me to show you." The Lieutenant Colonel pouted and began to sulk in a far corner of a room, causing a pang of guilt to rise up in the teen. She knew he was just playing by her weaknesses again but she couldn't help it.

"I'll look later ok? I have something I really need to do right now so..." Reiya yelped as Hughes bounced back up to her and spun her around, abruptly stopping and dashing away when someone else entered the break room.

Trying to gather her bearings Reiya looked towards the new victims of Hughes's photos and blinked "Ed? Al?"

The younger of the Elric's looked up at hearing his name and waved to the still slightly disorientated teen. He began making his way over while Ed still struggled to escape from the Lieutenant Colonel's grasp.

"Miss Reiya, you're part of the military?" Al questioned. Reiya burst into laughter when she registered the question, waving her hand in dismissal when she noticed the Elric looked nervous.

"No, no. I wouldn't dream of joining this pit of dogs. I just come to talk to some of the people I know, Roy mainly but you know." Reiya explained, smiling. She noticed Ed finally break free from Hughes's trap and make his way over to his brother, mumbling what Reiya assumed to be curses under his breath.

"Next time we find somewhere where there aren't maniacs to relax." Ed grumbled, glaring up at his sibling who seemed to shrink away from him.

"What's wrong with here kiddo?" Reiya grinned as Ed seemed go red at the comment. She prepared herself for an ear chewing and felt her grin grow as the bigger of the two held back the blonde.

"Who're you calling a kid, you crazy cat lady?! I bet I'm years older than you! You're just judging me on size aren't you?!" Ed yelled. Reiya felt that there was more said but none of it registered in her mind as she watched the blonde squirm in his brothers grip.

"Older than me eh? Just how old are you then?" Reiya leered at the blonde, prodding him in the chest sharply while she could. She wouldn't have dared touch the blonde in his current state unless restrained.

"I'm sixteen, bet you didn't see that coming eh? Yes, I am that old and I wouldn't be surprised if you were ten." Ed grinned as he saw irritation sprout on her face, an eyebrow twitching. He felt Al's arms loosen up around him and took the opportunity to cross his arms in a triumphant stance.

"Actually, to put you in your place, I'm seventeen. Seems I'm older than you, what a shame eh?" The female regained her grin as she watched Ed's face drop. She didn't know why she found arguing with the Elric as fun as she did but she didn't question it.

Reiya watched as Ed stomped away, blinking at his response. She was expecting him to give her another nickname instead of walking away. She turned back to Al and shrugged to herself, logging down the behaviour as just something the blonde must regularly do.

"Well, was nice to see you again Al, I'd best get going before one of the high ups finds me in here. See you around." Giving the suit of armour a pat on the arm Reiya began on her way out of the break room. She gave Hughes's a look of disappointment as she noticed him still sulking in a corner. Shaking her head she exited the room, lingering by the closed door for a moment.

_I'll have to ask him later._

* * *

All around Reiya people danced, talked and laughed. Elegant gowns and expensive suits swayed around the room, dazing the teen. She felt inferior in her own gown. Amethyst fabric made up the expensive gown she wore, a corset-style dress which flared out at the waist to make it seem bigger. Matching gloves situated themselves over Reiya's arms, stopping just after the elbow. They effectively hid her automail but the bulk was still visible through the thin fabric.

Reiya situated herself at a table by an archway leading to a balcony. Sitting down she scanned the crowds for anyone she recognised. The teen frowned. She spotted Roy not that far away but he was too busy flirting with some of the other guests. Hughes was a bit further away, showing pictures to anyone who'd look. It was then she noticed one person she couldn't miss. She began weaving her way through the crowds excitedly, leaving her small bag on the table to stop anyone from claiming it.

"Al!" Reiya shouted. She hadn't quite made it to the younger Elric but she had gained his attention effectively.

"Miss Reiya! Wow, you look amazing! What happened to your hair?" Al asked. He looked at her hair in confusion, when he had seen her just earlier that day her bangs were crimson, now they were as black as the rest of her hair.

"How come you're here? I didn't think you were the party type. Why are you still wearing your armour?" Reiya blinked.

"Well, uh, oh look! Brothers back!" Al rushed the rest of the way towards Ed, pushing the blonde and his platter of food to where they'd been standing.

"Look brother! Doesn't Miss Reiya look so pretty?" Reiya glanced at Al, she could tell by how he had bothered his brother that he was hiding something.

"What? You mean this is the crazy cat lady? What happened to your hair?" Ed asked, mouth half full of a sandwich from the platter in his hands.

"I dyed it" Reiya twitched, shooting a glare at the blonde "is that a problem?"

"No, no, no it looks good doesn't it Al?" Ed looked to his younger brother for help. Al merely nodded, not noticing the worry in his brother's eyes.

Reiya looked between the two before smiling. Reaching forward to take one of the small sandwiches on the platter Ed held, Reiya suddenly remembered something as she glanced at her automail arm in the corner of her eyes.

"Hey, Ed, you said you had automail right?" The female glanced at the blonde curiously.

"You remember that? What about it?" Ed resisted the urge to slap at Reiya's hand as she took one of his sandwiches.

"Is your mechanic any good? I've been looking around but I don't want to pay for automail and have it worse than what I have now." She held out her arm, flexing her fingers to prove her point. Her right arm was a good few inches shorter than it should have been.

"You bet! She's the best of them all!" Ed boasted, raising his own mechanical arm despite it being hidden under his black jacket.

"Great! Any chance you could hook me up with her?" Reiya beamed. She was beginning to give up her search for a reliable mechanic but now her search was over.

"I'll give you the number sometime." Ed choked on the sandwich he was part way through eating, trying to regain his composure while pushing Reiya off. He hadn't expected the young woman to leap on him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You've just made my day Edward Elric! How can I repay you?" Reiya grinned joyfully at the two brothers. Ed merely watched her carefully as though she was going to blow while Al stood there nervously; neither of them knew what to do in this situation.

"I have a table saved if you want to use it? Unless you already have one of course." Ed's face lit up at the thought of being able to sit. Since he'd arrived he'd had to stand and talk to people he didn't want to, now was his chance of a respite.

"Where?" Pointing in the general direction of her table Reiya blinked as the shortest of the three disappeared into the crowd of people. It took her a moment to realise that the blonde had already reached her table and was already munching on the platter of sandwiches he still managed to keep with him.

_How did he know that it was that one...?_

Following the path that Ed had taken the two teens made their way to the table, Al sitting himself across from his brother leaving Reiya to sit between the two no matter which of the two seats left she took. Reiya briefly took in the cheap decorations scattered upon the small table, all Christmas related items to fit in with the occasion.

"So Miss Reiya, how did you get automail? I haven't seen that many girls with it." Al questioned. He curiously gazed at the outline of the mechanical arm the female adorned. Reiya leant back in her chair as she lifted her right arm.

"It's a funny story. I decided to ignore all warnings of some slasher guy wandering around the streets and went out after having a fight with my brother. I should have stayed in, now I regret my childish behaviour. I was attacked by the crazed maniac who was going around chopping people up. I pass out in the middle of it all and wake up the next day to find my arm has been amputated. Strange, huh? How about you? You must have some nasty scars or something if you wear that armour all the time, and Ed has automail. How did you come to get yours?"

The young woman noticed the two brothers share a look before continuing what they were doing, mainly Ed eating his sandwiches. After this brief signal between the two, Al finally spoke up.

"We were in an Ishballan attack." Realization lit up on Reiya's features as she heard the reasoning. She knew of Ishbal and all the blood that had been spilled. Never would she have realised that the two sat at her table had been affected by it. She looked back down at the cheap decorations to distract herself from the brothers' predicament.

Lifting her gaze the ebon-haired teen noticed that Ed was talking to his brother, although none of it was registering in her mind. All she saw was how the light bounced from Ed's hair, showing how full of life and looked after it was. Reiya had to resist greatly from reaching out and running her fingers through the bound strands, to see if they were really as soft as they seemed.

_Maybe that's why I-_

A loud whistling, followed by a shrill explosion pierced the quiet of the night.

Reiya looked up, a look of surprise crossing her features for a brief moment as she was abruptly shaken from her thoughts before she caught a glimpse of the wondrous display of colours covering the night sky as more and more of what she now realised were fireworks set off into the sky. She smiled to herself as she stood from the table she was sat at, the majority of the party goers around having long drifted off in a slightly drunk state to laugh and joke with other guests, and walked to the set of glass double doors leading to the balcony.

As she pushed the door open and stepped outside she was hit by a slight breeze, cool and refreshing after the stuffy room in which the party had been held, yet slightly colder than she was used to. When she got to the rail at the edge of the balcony she simply stood silently before leaning against the cold stone, watching the fireworks explode and marvelling at the many different colours and patterns the explosions created.

Scarlets, emeralds, blues and many more colours, arranged into intricate patterns in the sky, illuminating the dull clouds of few stars above. Reiya watched in awe as the explosions of colours continued on for what seemed an eternity, distracting the teen from noticing her company.

Taking a deep breath Reiya stood up straight, relaxing all her muscles as she double checked lyrics in her mind. She imagined the words in front of her, obscuring the ongoing fireworks from her vision, running her gaze along them before nodding to herself. Taking a final deep breath Reiya began to sing.

Crimson lights the sky, the bird still asleep

Like a dream it shines, from heaven's safe keep

Childrens songs we sung, as soft as the breeze

Endless fields, our home, I long for those days

The teen failed to notice someone watching her as she sang, leaning against the open archway. Reiya tilted her head as she imagined the piano accompaniment playing to keep her in time. Continuing to gaze at the imaginary lyrics in front of her she began the chorus.

I call out these prayers to the sky, heavy with thought, see your face

I carry these memories inside, thoughts of a soul coloured by love

See me grow wings and fly high, passions will die down below

I burn in a basin of fire; watchers look on as they dance in their merciless sky

Watching me, watching you

Wincing as she heard herself hit some wrong notes Reiya paused, letting the piano play through her head. She took the moment to dismiss the words from her vision and look up at the now clear sky. She smiled to herself, hoping that the person she was singing to would notice her efforts.

Silent black, the dawn, and time tell its tale

Darkened blood, it flows, the forest receives

Look within the dark as deep as you dare

There inside you find destruction you seek

Taking one big breath Reiya threw herself into the last chorus, feeling the words flow through her rather than being forced out.

I call out these prayers to the sky, heavy with thought, see your face

I carry these memories inside, thoughts of a soul coloured by love

See me grow wings and fly high, passions will die down below

I burn in a basin of fire; watchers look on as they dance in their merciless sky

Watching me, watching you

Reiya slowly let the end die out before sighing. She turned to go back inside the hall only to jump as she found Ed leaning against the archway, looking at her in confusion. The ebon haired teen shook her head before walking past the blonde, relishing in the warmth of the room.

_Don't say anything, don't say anything, don't say any-_

"Who was that song for?" Reiya winced. She looked back to the Elric, about to glare at him, but all she could manage was a blank look.

"My brother." Before Ed could get another word in Reiya had already made some distance between them, heading in a specific direction.

_I need some of that punch..._

* * *

Well, there you have it. Reiya's revealed a bit more about herself and found a mechanic for her arm! The song she sings is Growing Wings from the game Drakengard.

Is it Ishballan or Ishballian or something completely different...? If someone has the answer please tell me.

Please give any criticism on this chapter you might have so I can improve in the future, no flames though, what's the point in that?


	4. Author's Note: Re-write

Hey guys, I realise it's been stupidly long since I've update this story. I apologise for this but I don't regret it. I've now begun to re-write it and I'm a lot prouder of the first chapter than I am of the three I wrote for the original, hence why I don't regret not updating. I'm re-writing this story under the old title it had: "You And Me". Feel free to go check it out. That's all for now but thank you to everyone who contributed towards this story in the form of favourites, reviews and follows. You guys are what kept me going through those three chapters. Now I'm back on the road though I think I can safely say to you all: You're going to get more than a measly three chapters!

Thanks again to everyone, keep rolling on.


End file.
